


Coisas que meu irmão viu antes

by carolss



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A garota Lestrange estava esperando por ele na porta do dormitório da sua casa, como Theseus muitas vezes tinha visto ela fazer para o seu irmão mais novo.





	Coisas que meu irmão viu antes

A garota Lestrange estava esperando por ele na porta do dormitório da sua casa, como Theseus muitas vezes tinha visto ela fazer para o seu irmão mais novo. Ele sabia que ela estava lá por ele, já que ela não tinha mais nenhum amigo na escola além de Newt, e Newt não estava mais lá.

Theseus tentou fingir que não tinha a visto e continuou seu caminho para a aula daquela manhã, mas Leta o seguiu.

“Eu ouvi que você foi para casa nesse final de semana” ela disse.

“Você ouviu certo”

“Como Newt está ?”

“Como você acha que ele está ?”

“Bem nas cartas dele ele sempre diz que ele está bem, mas-”

“Ele não está bem, ele está expulso. Por sua causa. Isso não é bem”

Ela respirou fundo. Ela parecia uma mistura estranha entre culpada e irritada.

“Eu não pedi para ele confessar” ela disse entre os dentes.

“Sim, mas você também não o parou. Você pertence há uma das grandes famílias, a sua família teve ministros da magia, a minha tem criadores de hipogrifos como a profissão mais prestigiosa. Muitas pessoas seriam contra a sua expulsão apenas por causa do seu sobrenome. Enquanto meu irmão só teve um professor de transfiguração falando por ele”

Toda a arrogância que costumava haver na postura dela pelo seu sobrenome, pela sua casa, parecia ter desaparecido, havia uma vulnerabilidade que Newt frequentemente havia mencionado que ele via nela, mas que Theseus nunca conseguira enxergar antes daquele momento. Ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa pelas suas palavras, mas não o suficiente para retirá-las ou para tentar consolá-la.

“Isso era tudo que você queria falar ?”

“Sim. Adeus Theseus”

“Adeus” ele disse e foi rumo a aula.

Antes de entrar na sala ele parou e deu uma última olhada para Leta, ela ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar onde ele a havia deixado olhando para o nada com aquela mesma expressão vulnerável no rosto. Ele entrou na sala e não conseguiu se concentrar pelo resto da aula se perguntando se ela ainda estaria lá.


End file.
